Hidden Strength
by KaiaSKye
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Bonds.  Some scars never completely fade and old flames don't always go out.  New love is found and secrets revealed. Will things ever be the same? Or will love fail? Final chappies up.
1. P: Fast Forward

**_AN: Since I keep my promises, here is the sequel to Hidden Bonds. I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing it. Again, I do not own Yugioh or its caracters. The storyline and anyone else you don't reckognize is mine.wink I will not say it again since it becomes very boring and annoying to do so. Here's the teaser. k_**

Fast Forward

A lot has happened since you last saw me. I finally grew my hair out to the waist of my jeans and kept it to its natural shade of dark brown. (Kinda a cross between Seto's and Mokuba's shades) With Kenji gone and once the media found out about me, I didn't see the point of being Aki again. Lucky for me, the school board had decided to try out a more western dress code during our last year at Domino High when they hired an American principal. Joey likes to tease me that I would of graduated as Aki Kaiba just to avoid wearing the horrid girl's uniform…he was right. I bet you can imagine the various cries of horror and sighs of relief from my very scary fan club when they realized the truth. Unfortunately for me, way too many started to stalk me until I named Joey as my boyfriend. Boy, do I owe him or what!

That was also the year Téa left to study dance in New York. It started as a summer dance program, until she won a scholarship for advanced dance at a performing arts school. She went onto Julliard after she graduated and is now in France to further her dance studies. No loss there, except to Yugi. Too bad he didn't realize his true feelings were more than a crush until _after_ she left. I was so mad at him for not telling her the truth about his feelings, but it later turned out to be a good thing when he decided he had seen enough of the world for a while.

Tragedy hit the group after graduation when Tristian wrapped his motorcycle around a tree. No, he wasn't going too fast, but he had to swerve to avoid some drunken idiot that had somehow ended up in his lane. It hit Joey the worst, which is why he left only a month after the funeral to find himself. Over the next two years I had gotten postcards from him from all over the world and the occasional phone call. There were rumors of Joey and Mai being seen together in several tournaments and others of them being involved with each other. It took me awhile to figure out why that hurt so much until I realized I had hidden feelings for him since graduation. I tried my best to bury the love I felt, but I didn't end up fooling anyone. Turned out that Yugi was worried about me and convinced Joey to return to Domino for a much-needed conversation. We were able to clear the air about our feelings and we've been together for nearly three years now. Soon after his return, Seto hired him on at Kaiba Corp as a Games Analyst to help us out with product testing and other boring stuff my brother came up with. I have a sneaky suspicion that's not all he does, but since our workload is better, I don't really care.

After his last duel with Seto, Yugi took over the game shop when his grandfather suffered a severe stroke. It was hard for him to say goodbye to the man who raised him when he was laid to rest only a few months later. Our Yugi changed on that day into a man the others would recognize as the pharaoh, but still with the gentle spirit I had grown fond of. Bakura helps him with the shop when he's not studying. I think he had mentioned something about being an archeologist one day. He's dating some girl in college, while Yugi is dating that little brat, Rebecca Hawkins. Okay okay, so she's not quite the stuck up runt I met in high school, but she still annoys the heck outta me. (Hmmm, maybe Seto was right when he said I spend too much time with Joey…nah)

Speaking of Seto he hasn't changed all that much since I came back. The others say I've mellowed him out a lot and he's more normal. (Whatever that means) Mokuba is doing well and is almost done with high school. He's turned out to be quite the rebel playboy. Don't ask how he manages that or how many girlfriends he's had over the past year alone. I still can't get over the differences between my brothers even when they tease me about being the filling or some other crap they come up with. Still I don't know what I would of done without their support. They gave me the courage to go back and face my past, though they may not have meant it literally. No, I didn't go back in time since Noah hasn't been able to figure out how yet. It's surprised me how much of my memory I have recovered, though sometimes that's not actually a good thing.

I was able to take possession of Kitsune's gym and made it a base of operation for my somewhat secret organization to save others from the life that left heavy scars on mine. With the help of Pegasus and Seto, I hardly have to worry about funding at all. The overhead apartment was upgraded as a safe haven to displaced teens. Three girls now teach self-defense and martial arts in the Black Dragon Gym. The more I battle the effects of sexual exploitation, I realize how truly widespread this practice reaches. One thing is for certain, I will free as many victims I can and take any measures necessary to stop the clan completely.


	2. C1: Scars

**Scars**

Green eyes glittered in appreciation as he watched the object of his desires from the shadows. Dark brown hair spilled down the smooth back over the blue and silver kimono-style dress. The right side of it was clipped back with a fine silver dragon. Her husky laugh brought a slow smile to his lips as he licked them with a strong desire to taste the heady sweetness of her warm mouth once more. He stepped gracefully from the shadows to follow his prey.

Dark blue eyes widened when a hand grasped her upper arm and pulled her into the shadows. Wet lips clamped over her mouth so she couldn't scream as she was shoved against a wall. Her hands were held captive above her head and she felt the firmness of a very male body pressed against her. Blue eyes flashed as the invading tongue brought her to her senses. Deep satisfaction filled her when she spat the foul copper tainted spit at him.

The dark haired man tossed his ponytail over his shoulder with a feral grin. "So my inu has learned to bite now that she's slipped Kenji's leash."

Akira grabbed him by his jacket collar and slammed him against the wall. "You better watch your mouth, Duke, because I belong to no one least of all you."

A tanned finger traced a long white scar on her neck as he said huskily. "Have you forgotten, Aki? I marked you as mine long ago on our first night together."

She pulled him closer to let her breath ghost his lips and her voice grew colder. "I remember how you said you loved me, yet you still left."

His closed eyes flew open when the back of his head made contact with the wall. Cold fury ignited the storm in her eyes. "Just like I'll never forget how you betrayed me."

Joey Wheeler turned from the refreshment table with a perplexed expression on his face, which changed to concern then anger when his girlfriend stormed back into the ballroom. A familiar black haired man with a dice hanging from his ear followed her then grabbed her upper arm. Before her hand could connect, the man was turned in time to meet a fist. "Don't ever touch her again, dice boy."

Duke Devlin jumped to his feet then straightened his black jacket. "Long time no see, Wheeler, though I never expected to see you in such a fancy setting."

Akira put a hand on his arm. "Joey, he's not worth it. I didn't realize you knew each other."

The blonde growled. "This is the creep who put me in a dog suit."

"And saved your sister, Serenity, from Rare Hunters." He reminded him slyly.

"Yeah well that's not gonna make me forget the fact that you hurt my girlfriend somehow." Joey turned to Akira worriedly. "How do you know him anyway?"

"He's a part of the past I'd rather forget." Akira sighed.

Duke pouted. "And after what we meant to each other. I'm wounded, yet you still make me hot."

Seto stepped between Duke and Joey with an icy glare. "I don't care who you are, Devlin, no one disrespects my family like that. Now I suggest you leave before I have one of Pegasus' goons throw you out."

Akira suppressed a shudder at the pure look of lust and warning in his green eyes before he scurried from the room. Seto turned to his sister and best friend. "Are you okay, Sis?"

She nodded. "I will be."

Seto looked over her shoulder and grimaced. "Kuso, now I remember why I hate these things."

They turned around to see their host wade through the crowd with a flamboyant wave. "Akira-dear, your speech for CDR was absolutely brilliant. I think there will be plenty of new contributors for your cause after this benefit."

She blushed as she accepted the kiss on her hand. "Thanks to you, Pegasus, this next year should be as successful as the true nature of my foundation."

"Hmmm very promising indeed. Kaiba-boy, did you miss me?"

"You do know that the only reason I come to these things is for my sister and my company." Seto said coldly.

Hurt crossed the card master's face. "Now, Kaiba-boy, will you never forgive me for past atrocities? I'm a changed man, just ask your sister."

"It's not like you gave him a good reason in the past to believe you now." Akira shrugged. "Then again, I don't trust just anyone to adopt one of my little sisters. So how is Kana doing, Pegasus?"

His expression softened into a fond smile. "She's adjusted quite well and brings her own light into my otherwise darkened world."

"Kira!" A small voice cried.

There was a flash of gold before a small child attached herself to Akira. Her giggle was infectious and brought a smile to the woman's face. Akira lifted the grey-eyed seven-year-old into the air and twirled her around before she set her back on the floor with mock pain. "Ah, Kana, you're getting way too big for this. What have you been feeding this girl, Pegasus?"

"She's grown so fast in the past months alone." He laughed, "Kana eats almost as much as Joseph here."

"Hey I resent that remark." Joey growled.

Just then a slow song came on as the dancers returned to the dance floor. Though she wasn't much for dancing, this song was important to her. Joey smiled as he held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

Akira smiled her assent as she allowed him to lead her among the other couples. "I didn't know you could."

"Hn. I wanted to impress you so Seto agreed to teach me how." He said with a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Hmmm. I am impressed that you two didn't kill each other in the process." She teased. "Now all I have to do is find the security tapes. Who knows, Noah may have already beat me to them."

His face reddened more. "Um, you wouldn't want to do that since nothin' interesting happened."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you enjoyed dancing with my brother."

Honey brown eyes widened. "It's not like that, Kira, though he is a good dancer. Kinda reminded me what havin' an older brother might have been like. Sides it is easier to learn the man's part that way and you're right it was kinda funny now that I think of it."

She brushed his lips with a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry for teasing you, Joey, it's just that you're so cute when you blush."

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong._

Akira sighed happily then pulled back to softly sing the chorus. "You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night. You're still the one."

Joey smiled then whispered, "I'm so glad we made it, look how far we've come, ai."

Applause shattered the spell the young couple themselves under. Akira hid her red face into Joey's firm chest since she still had past issues to overcome. He sighed then led her out the side door into the garden. Moonlight shone on her face as she looked up into his eyes. Their lips almost brushed when the tune of her cell phone interrupted them. Joey laughed sardonically, "Never fails. You should answer it, it might be important."

Akira sighed as she pulled the silver-blue phone from an invisible pocket. She flipped it open then relaxed at the familiar, yet tearful, voice. "Aya, what's wrong?"

"_I woke up from a nap to find him covered in blood next to me. I'm not even sure how it's possible, but I'm so afraid, Akira."_

Seto and Mokuba joined them outside when she turned from the questions in their eyes. "Get out of there, Aya, and meet me in Domino. Don't bother taking anything with you; we'll take care of it when you get there. You know where to find me."

_"Gomen, see you soon."_

Akira rubbed her eyes wearily once she closed her phone. "What's wrong, Big Sister?"

"Aya is in danger, so I need to return to Domino before she gets there from Kyoto." She turned to them. "Seto, she needs a place to stay and I'd rather have her close to me. She's more like a sister and has been there for me so much."

Seto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, she can stay with us. It's your home too, so you don't need to ask."

She hugged him tight. "Thank you, Big Brother."


	3. C2: Sisters

**Sisters**

"Hi-yah! Hi-yah!" Many voices cried at once.

"Stand firm!" If you're unbalanced, you put yourself at risk."

"Hai, Sensei Kaiba." A young girl bowed respectfully before her attention was drawn to the door.

Sunlight glinted off the fair silver hair, which caused several awed whispers of _'tenshi'. _"Aya!"

Tears shone at the corners of sky blue eyes as the old friends embraced. "Oh, Akira, it was horrible and I didn't know what to do."

"We'll go upstairs to talk. One of the girls have already prepared tea for us." Akira signaled to an older teen. "Taya, please take over for me."

She bowed then the two friends disappeared through the beaded curtain. Akira swiped her card locket in the door lock and a blue light scanned her eyes before a computerized voice spoke. "Good afternoon, Akira Kaiba."

"Wow, Aki, I love what you've done to the place!" Aya exclaimed at the pale blue and white décor that made the apartment feel welcome.

"Thank you. Joey teased me when I chose these colors about how I was recreating the BEWD style." She chuckled as she filled their blue and white china cups. "I told him that these colors represented my new mission to help other Crystal Dragons like us and those who are sexually exploited. It's my headquarters as well as home to Taya and a couple other girls while they continue their education."

"You have a good heart, Aki." Aya's voice cracked.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Akira pulled her into her arms. "Aya, you can tell me."

She shivered then whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Her arms tightened around the broken girl. "Oh, Aya, I'm so sorry. You're not alone in this."

Aya pulled away. "Thank you, Aki, you're a true friend. I was hoping I could stay here. There is no way that I'll ever let the clan get a hold of my child."

Akira placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's why you're coming to live with us at the mansion. I already cleared it with Seto last night. He knows what you did for me and he wants to repay your kindness."

"I accept as long as I get to be a part of this and you'll be my child's godmother." Aya replied.

"Deal, Aya, welcome to Crystal Dragon Rescue."

AKAKAK 

"Akira, we're home!" The young teen called.

"Not so loud, Mokie. Aya is still resting from her long trip." Akira scolded half-heartedly when she stepped from the library to hug her little brother.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mokuba asked with concern in his dark eyes.

Her forced smile softened. "I believe so, in time. She'll be helping me with CDR from now on. We've also talked about the possibility of her becoming my personal assistant."

"It's about time." Seto joined them. "We were all concerned you were taking on too much between that and helping at Kaiba Corp."

"Not to mention your recent program projects and the self defense classes you teach." Mokuba added.

She shrugged. "So I like to keep busy. Plus thanks to Taya and Niki, I really don't do that much there anymore. Niki had psychology classes this morning, which is why I taught today. They're both real good with the younger kids."

"Isn't Taya one of the girls rescued from the bathhouse?"

"Yes, I'm proud that she was able to obtain her black belt and finish school. I'm pleased with how well the program is going. But then my first success would not of been possible without your support, Seto."

He nodded. "That reminds me. Pegasus called this afternoon since he didn't get the chance to speak with you last night on more CDR related topics. Also, something came up that he needs your help with."

Akira rubbed her eyes. "I'll call him after we eat. There's also something else we need to discuss, though it's not my place…"

"Go ahead and tell them, Akira, they'll need to know soon anyway." Aya said softly as she slowly descended the stairs.

The siblings turned to the twenty-two year old who really did look like an angel in a deep blue dress and silver hair that brushed her slightly rounded hips. Akira felt surprised then pleased with the awed expression on her older brother's face. _'How interesting, another possible project.'_ She sighed, "Aya is pregnant and I'm going to be there for her like a sister would be."

"Welcome to our family, Aya." Seto intoned.

Surprise colored her voice. "Really? I never expected…it's all too much."

"And the very least I can do for the times you were there for my sister when I couldn't be."

Aya smiled sadly. "It was the least I could do for all that she's done for me. Thank you for your hospitality."

Mokuba grinned to lighten the mood of the room. "I've always wanted another sibling!"

AKAKAK 

"Akira-dear, I'm glad you called." Pegasus' smile seemed sad from her laptop screen. "I regret not being able to talk to you more last night."

She wearily rubbed her eyes with a faint smile. "No I should be the one to apologize since there was a friend I had to be there for."

"Hmmm yes, unexpected things do have a way of coming out of the blue. I have great respect for what you do and your willingness to be there for those who need it." He leaned back into his chair wearily. "In fact you seem more tired than you did last night, though you do appear less stressed than you have been lately."

She rolled her eyes and answered dryly. "Gee thanks, Pegasus, I love you too. It seems all I do lately is worry people about my health and sanity. After five years you'd think they'd lighten up a bit. But you don't need to worry since I now have two talented teachers at the gym. Also my friend, Aya, is my new personal assistant and she'll be helping me set up the Crystal Dragon network."

"I'm glad you finally listened to my advice. You Kaibas are such a stubborn lot. I remember your plans on the new rescue and relocation network. I look forward to your reports on your progress."

Blue eyes narrowed at the web cam. "Okay, cut the crap and spill it. I know there is something wrong, I can see it in your eyes."

"I should of known I couldn't hide it from you for too long, since you are so perceptive." Pain filled his gray eye as he sighed heavily. "Kana disappeared shortly after you left. My men had searched the island to no avail. The few leads we do have are disturbing, to say the least."

Akira leaned forward with a fierce look in her eyes. "Between our resources, Pegasus, we will find her. There are also a few contacts I can talk to for any other possible leads."

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you. There's a few things here I need to take care of and then I'll be in Domino in a few days."

She nodded then signed off to check on a few leads of her own. Several hours later there was a light tap on her door. Akira rubbed her eyes until her younger brother's face came into focus. She could hardly believe that Mokuba was in the last years of high school and captain of the varsity soccer team. He even had a flair for dueling, even if he wasn't quite the caliber of their brother. The child had grown so fast that there were times she missed the little boy she remembered. _'Kana is growing fast too and one day she'll be all grown up too. If we find her.'_ Tears misted over her eyes and Akira shook her head to guess what Mokuba had said during her musings. "Don't look so worried, Mokie, I'll be to bed soon."

He sighed then walked over to her to rub her shoulders. "That's not anywhere near close to what I said. I guessed you weren't listening when you got that far away look in your eyes. From the tears in your eyes, I can tell that there's something wrong."

"Kana's missing and I hope we can find her before something really bad happens. She's already lost so much between losing her parents and her innocence."

"Like you. It's why you're so attached to her."

"Yes. It's also why I fear for her since I still have nightmares."

Mokuba wrapped his arms around her. "It will turn out okay, I just know it. With Seto's help we'll find her."


	4. C3: Broken

**Broken**

One month later…

From a distance the familiar tune played on the nightstand near the brunette's head. Akira yelped when she landed on the floor in a tangle of her silk sheets. She blindly reached for her phone then mumbled, "Lo. Who's it?"

A dull, pained voice answered,_ "Kana. They killed her. Those damn bastards butchered my little girl!"_

"What?"

"_I was away from the island to take care of a few things before going to Domino. She was in her room at the mansion with cuts and burn marks. Her throat was slit and her eyes! So much blood…everywhere." Pegasus dissolved into tears then the phone fell from numb fingers._

'_Nonononono.' _Ran through her dazed mind as she crawled into bed. Akira clutched a Red Eyes plushie to her chest that Mokuba had given to her the second Christmas after Joey had left. At the time she had suspected that it was his way of getting her to admit her feelings. She smothered her dry sobs into the pillow as she curled tighter upon herself. A cry on anguish tore at her throat. "Kana! Please Kami. Not Kana. Noooooooo!"

A hand stroked her dark hair and another pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head weakly to bury her face into wild dark hair. Tears streamed down her face as sobs wracked her slim shoulders. Seto sighed then lay down to hold her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Aya smiled sadly when she picked up the phone to hear sobbing on the other end. After a quiet conversation she laid the phone back on the nightstand then smoothed the light comforter over the nearly asleep siblings. With one last look at the bittersweet sight, she quietly returned to her room with a heavy heart.

AKAKAK 

"She slept, but not well. I heard her a few times crying in her sleep." Seto sighed.

"Kana was like a little sister to her like she is to me." Aya wiped a tear as she caressed her slightly rounded belly. "You don't recover too quickly from that."

"Those sick bastards will pay for what they did." Joey growled.

"Yes and it won't be pretty."

Four pairs of eyes took in her pale skin and the dark smudges under red-rimmed eyes. Despite her grief, a raw fire burned in their dark depths as the sunlight caught an almost sinister glint in them. Akira walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. Her mug halted halfway to her lips under their scrutiny. "What?"

"Since when do you drink your coffee black?" Joey asked.

She shrugged then settled on his lap. "Since it's too early for anything stronger."

"Akira, it's a little past noon." Seto smirked.

"Hn."

Even the strength of the dark brew couldn't penetrate the fog that seemed to surround her until the taste of chocolate invaded her senses. Her eyes widened while she chewed each piece of sweet pastry that Joey fed her without complaint. A light blush stained their cheeks when she licked his fingers then tasted the chocolate icing on his lips. Their tongues brushed each other to savor the heady sweetness.

"Eww, you guys, get a room!" Mokuba laughed when his sister pulled away with a red face.

Akira stuck her tongue out at him childishly then smirked. "You're one to talk, dear brother, considering what I walked into before the benefit. I must say though, that was quite an interesting position."

The dark haired teen flushed deep red. "I swear it wasn't what it looked like, Sis. My trunks were still on and she was just showing me something."

Seto's eyebrow rose into a doubtful expression. "So that's your story, Mokuba?"

He nodded emphatically. "Yeah and I'm sticking to it!"

Joey laughed while the others joined in despite themselves. Warmth filled Aya's heart with the reassurance that her friend would get through the darkness. These random bits of mirth caused that warmth to grow when she found her gaze captured by deep blue hues that sparkled with a hidden secret. Aya looked away in confusion as she struggled to control the faint pink on her cheeks.

AKAKAK 

"Joey, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" A sultry voice caused him to jump from his seat.

"Mai! What are you doing here?" Joey gasped in the blonde's bear hug.

"What, can't a girl visit her old friends?" Red lips pouted with a small smile. "That is if we still are friends after how we parted in New York."

Tense finger gripped the hot cup until Akira hissed when the caramel brown liquid spilled onto her hand. Mai's lips quirked in amusement, "So whose your friend, Hun?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "This is Akira Kaiba, my…"

Periwinkle eyes widened. "Kaiba as in stone cold hearted rich snob Kaiba? So he and her…"

"He's my older brother." Akira stated coldly as she stood.

"Uh oops." Mai snickered at where her thoughts had led. "Actually you look a lot like that kid that always followed Kaiba around Battle City."

She glared at her then turned to leave. "I have better things to do than watch your little reunion. Thanks for the break, Joey, but I have work to do."

Hmph, you certainly can tell she's a Kaiba."

"Lay off, Mai, she's had a hard life. I should get going as well." Joey sighed when Mai held onto his arm with a manicured grip.

"Awe come on, Joey, surely you can take off some time for little ole me." Her voice softened. "Please for old times sake?"

He studied his old crush then smiled. "I'm sure Kaiba won't miss me for a few more hous and my projects are done. Sure, what are friends for?"

Aya looked up from her computer screen when Akira stormed past her desk. "What are you doing back so soon? Joey said…"

"Plans change, Aya. Hold my calls. I don't wish to be disturbed." She answered before her door clicked shut behind her.

Not even an hour had passed when a pale Akira hurried back out of her office. She pulled on a black leather jacket as she strode past her surprised personal assistant. "Akira, where are you going?"

"Something came up." Akira said evasively. "Tell my brothers I'll be late, so don't wait up."

"Wait, how late? Akira!" She called after her friend with frustration and worry as the elevator door closed. Aya's nails tapped the desk restlessly as she made her decision then picked up the phone. "We need to talk. It's about Akira."


	5. C4: Pain

**Pain**

Numbers don't lie, yet Akira wished they did when she lost her last heart point. Tears blurred her vision. How could she of lost and to him of all people? To think that she had trusted, even loved him at one time. Back when he had saved her from Kenji only to betray her later. His lies scarred her more than the physical ones Kenji enjoyed to inflict. She shuddered at the implications of what she would have to endure now flickered in his green eyes.

"You do know that staring at it won't change the fact you lost." His silky voice whispered in her ear. "Or that it's time to pay up, unless you want certain things to come to light."

Akira shivered at the hands on her bare waist. "I still have my honor, _Master_, if not my dignity."

Duke turned his prize around to taste the sweetness of his victory. Hands roamed the lines of her lower back then slid under her shirt. Hot open-mouthed kisses traced her neck and collarbone as the skin on her sides quivered to his touch. He threw her top to the side then pressed her body against the consul. Akira hissed at the sudden pain that streaked up her back. The salt of her tears cooled his ardor when her muscles seized in sudden spasms.

He backed away and turned her around to view pink and white scars that crisscrossed her back. A gentle finger traced those that were still puckered with patches of blotchy and burned skin. Akira shivered with the memory that still haunter her while she clung to the duel consul for support. Duke hissed quietly. "What did he do to you?"

She shuddered then turned to face his cold stare. "Pleasure came in many forms to Kenji including my screams. He had his own ways of 'cleansing' the cuts to prolong my pain. It added to his excitement when he found certain positions to re-ignite the pain and different screams he so craved."

Duke shuddered at the icy void of her voice as he tossed Akira her shirt. "Come, my pet, I have other tasks for you to complete. Business before pleasure and all."

**AKAKAK**

"I can't do this." She whispered sullenly. "I have to."

Her hand halted midway to the door when a low moan drew her to the window. A new level of pain tore through her breaking heart as red nails created pink lines down his white skin. Blond hair shimmered in the rich light of the setting sun as their tongues danced. Tears burned her blue eyes when the busty blonde pushed him back onto the bed and settled on his slim hips. Akira turned away from the unfolding scene in the window with a heavy heart. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to hide from the truth she had avoided since the first tabloid hit the newsstands.

Time lost its meaning with each leaden step that carried her away from her last illusions of love. Darkness seemed to surround her when the sudden rainstorm threatened to drown her. She found shelter in a bar and comfort in oblivion with each shot. Everything blurred around her when she fell into a pair of strong arms, which promised true comfort and shelter from the storm. They carried her away until the darkness engulfed her last ability to care.

Each sound hit her head with a force that almost sent her to her knees. What she normally likes about Sundays in the park became a new irritation to her. She groaned as flashes from the day before shot through her aching head in a jumbled mess. Was it just a week ago that her world fell apart? It seemed so much longer than that since Kana's death and old flames' return. Akira sat down on a park bench with a heavy heart as she buried her face in her hands. Her eyes burned with tears she refused to shed with the horror of how she had woken up in this nightmare. _'What happened last night?'_

The warm arm across her bare stomach had hit her like a ton of bricks. Too many times she had woken with faint to no memories of the night before in bed with a man she either loathed, loved, or barely knew. Or was any of it ever love? Wasn't it Joey who showed her true love and care beyond that of which she'd ever known? He made her fall for him with his sunny smiles, loyalty, and a different type of intelligence only to… She shoved away the memory and stood on shaky legs. Tears made silver tracks down pale cheeks as she strode away.

"It's better this way." Akira tried to convince herself.

Sweet scents from the bakery tempted her, but half of the chocolate pastry still ended up in the trash on her way out. A flash of gold caught her attention, which caused her to freeze with her heart in her throat. Fear shone in the child's gray eyes when Akira called out to her. "Kana!"

The child took off for the nearest alley with Akira in hot pursuit. "Kana! Please wait!"

Light footsteps ran through the splashes of sunlight while the tapping of her heels dodged bums and trash. Time lost its meaning to Akira as she followed the unforgettable girl who haunts her dreams. Bright hair bobbed around a corner just within reach. She ignored the stitch in her side and the shortness of her breath as she skidded around the corner. The air was driven out of her when she ran into the hard fist that sent her to the ground. Sharp kicks made her vision hazy as the man looked down on her and laughed cruelly. "This is your last warning, Kaiba. Forget the girl and stop pursuing the dragons or else."

Akira groaned as she pushed herself off of the cold pavement then rubbed her cheek. "There's gotta be a better way to cure a hangover."

Fingers tapped the keys rapidly in the dim office. A soft glow lit the weary face and the dark bruise on her cheek. The frown deepened on her face as hers eyes narrowed at the screen of her laptop. Her sudden laugh broke the silence when the final code was broken. _'To think those idiots thought they could scare me away.'_ She slid in the disk to capture the remote information she desired then switched discs. Self-satisfaction filled her as she laid her trap complete with video feed.

An evil smile touched her lips in a way that would of even scared Pegasus in the past. "Now let the games begin."


	6. C5: Worries

**Worries**

She gasped at the sharp kick to her ribs. The young mother groaned as she shifted her weight in the soft bed. Aya rubbed her belly in an attempt to calm her active child, but the uncomfortable feeling refused to ease. A shadow fell over her bed before the mattress dipped slightly. His warm tenor washed over her. "Junior still acting up?"

"Hmmm. He just won't settle down. I swear he's a soccer player or something."

Seto laughed. "That's what mom said before Mokuba was born."

Aya grimaced. "She was right and he's a good player."

"He's a lot like his older sister in the active sense."

A slight frown touched her smooth forehead. "I'm worried about her, Seto. Ever since Kana's death she hasn't been the same and she hardly comes home anymore."

"Me too, Aya. It's not like her to be gone for days without calling. Then there's Joey, ever since Valentine came back he seems different somehow."

Tears shimmered in pale blue eyes. "They both do and not just in behavior changes, but how they relate to each other. Everything is so stilted and tense when they're in the same room, but that only seems to happen on a project anymore. I bet Mai came between them somehow and both of them are too stubborn to fix it."

"I think there's more too it than that. Yugi's mentioned seeing Duke and Akira together several times. None of those times did he see any glimmer of the Akira we know and love. He said it was like something had died within her and I'm inclined to agree." Seto noted the slight shift of her eyes at the information, but stowed it away. "When I do see her, she wears these fake smiles that never reaches her eyes."

"This can't go on like this or it'll destroy them. If only…" Aya gasped at the sharp kick to her kidneys then rubbed her lower back.

Seto cracked his knuckles. "How far can you turn over?"

"What?" Her eyes widened with apprehension.

"Relax. The key to relaxing baby could be relaxing you first." His eyes sparkled with amusement as he felt her tense under his fingers.

Aya let the breath expel slowly and released her tension as his skilled fingers worked on the knots in her neck. Heat trailed her bare skin once the straps of her thin nightgown slipped down her smooth arms. A soft groan escaped her lips while he found her sore places. Her eyelids drooped so she almost missed the feather light kiss on her neck. His lips trailed to her ear and she shivered against the warmth of his breath on her skin. "You shouldn't sorry so much, Aya, it's not good for you or the baby. I know you love her, but she wouldn't forgive herself if anything harmed either one of you because of her problems. Please trust me to take care of those I care about."

"I do trust you." She murmured as she finally drifted off to sleep.

AKAKAK

A mellow baritone voice blended with the shower spray from the bathroom. Dark hair fanned out on the emerald silk pillow. Arms stretched behind her head as she sat up in a cat-like stretch. Haunted blue eyes blinked sleepily until they darkened with self-loathing. Akira shivered as she gathered the silk sheet around her to stand. The sun dappled room tipped crazily as she fell to her knees. Her breaths came out heavy and sharp when her chest tightened in sudden panic. She struggled to her feet, but fell into the nightstand before hitting the floor unconscious.

Duke chocked on the note when he heard a crash from his bedroom. He turned off the water and called out to his lover. When there was no answer, he stumbled out of the shower and grabbed a towel on his way to the other room. Duke froze when he saw the glass and blood before he saw her motionless on the floor. "Oh god. Akira!"

He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse and heard her heavy breathing before he called emergency. Sirens wailed in the distance after he had pulled on pants and a shirt. Ordered chaos ensued while the paramedics stabilized the girl and gathered information from the distraught young man. After the ambulance left, Duke hurried to his convertible and pulled out his cell. His fingers tapped the steering wheel when a guarded voice answered. "Yugi, Akira is in the hospital. I-I've made a terrible mistake."

What happened, Duke?" Yugi demanded.

"She…she collapsed. There was so much blood." He drew a shaky breath. "Just call Kaiba and tell Joey I'm sorry. Anything she might of said or done to him is my fault."

Yugi Moto sighed as he leaned against the counter for support. "You will explain later, but for now I'm going to call them."

"Thanks." Duke whispered to the empty line.

Yugi shifted nervously until Seto picked up. "Akira's in the hospital, she collapsed."

"What happened?" He snapped.

"I don't know the details, but she needs us so I'll meet you there with Joey."

"Fine. Thanks, Yugi." Seto said before he hung up.

"Where is he?" Yugi cried in frustration ten minutes later.

He started to dial another number when a monotone voice stopped him. "Hey, Yug, what's up?"

Tri-colored hair bobbed slightly when he whirled around to face a sad-eyed blond. "Joey, I was just going to call you. It's Akira, we need to meet Seto at the hospital."

A collage of emotions passed on his friend's face an instant before he headed out the door. "Okay talk later, go now. I'm drivin'."

Yugi quickly locked the door then hurried to Joey's car. Tires screeched on the pavement as Joey narrowly passed under the traffic lights before they turned red. After he parked at the hospital, they ran inside. They almost missed the tall brunette without his usual trench coat as he paced the waiting room floor. Joey placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Any word yet, Seto?"

Seto ran a hand through his hair. "No. They won't tell me anything. Yugi, you never told me how you found about my sister before me."

Yugi winced then said hesitantly, "Duke called me. She was with him when she collapsed, but he didn't tell me anything else except to call you. Joey, he also wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for anything Akira said or did. He said it was his fault whatever it was."

"What did that creep mean?" Mokuba demanded. "What does he have to do with them?"

"He didn't elaborate. I figured he'd be here to talk about it, but he may be running away again."

"He better hope I never see him again for whatever he's done to my sister." Seto intoned.

Joey sat down heavily into a nearby chair with his head in his hands and whispered. "I shoulda known she wouldn't… Why didn't I see it?"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, confused.

Brown eyes misted over as they stared into space. "A couple months back I was going to meet Serenity for breakfast when I saw Akira leave dice boy's apartment. Her hair and clothes were a mess, but now I remember how unhappy she looked. At the time though, I was too hurt to really notice the details. Damn it, if only I had followed my gut instead of my heart I could of kept it from getting out of hand."

Aya lumbered over to him and slid an arm around him. "How could you have known, Joey? Facts get jumbled and confused constantly so its only natural to protect your heart from further hurt. She's been doing the same."

"Yeah, but still after being with her for three years I couldn't…" He stopped when pain crossed Aya's face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine." She panted then doubled over with a sharp cry.

Seto knelt down in front of her with worry written on his face. "No you're not, Aya. Is it the baby?"

"I-I don't…" Aya broke off with a shocked gasp at the blood that pooled at her feet. "No!"

"We need a doctor, she's bleeding!" He yelled as panic filled his heart.


	7. C6: Truth

**Truth**

Monitors beeped in the softly lit private room. Two beds occupied it with one of the patients on her side. She surveyed her friend with a heavy heart as she took in the pallor of her skin and dark smudges under her thick lashes. Since when had she become so thin and how did she miss it? "I'm sorry, Akira. I knew something was wrong, but…"

"Not your fault, Aya, I'm the one who lost." She whispered groggily as her surroundings became clearer.

"What do you mean, lost?"

Akira turned her head toward her friend and her eyes widened in alarm. "Aya, what happened? Are you okay? Is the baby…"

A tired smile crossed her features." He's fine and I have high blood pressure. They just want to keep me a few days to see if I need further bed rest or not."

Her vision blurred as her inner walls started to crumble. "I should have been there more like I promised! It wasn't supposed to be like this! If I hadn't agreed to his terms none of this mess would of happened, but I just couldn't let my secrets destroy them! Instead I lost my freedom and the one I love all in the same day."

"There was no way out of the darkness." Her voice dropped to a whisper when her eyes closed again. A gentle hand brushed away the tears, which caused her to gaze up into the brown orbs that haunt her sleep. _'They are so sad.' _Crossed her mind before a memory chased it away. "Joey, you shouldn't be here."

Hurt shone in his eyes as he took her thin hand in his warm ones. "Yes I should, because I know the truth now. I love you, Akira, and what happened these past months doesn't matter to me."

She ignored the sharp pull of the needles as she sat up to push him away. "Don't lie to me, Wheeler! I saw you with her and it proves the tabloids were right about you two."

Joey stumbled back. "It's not what you think, Kira. There was never anything between us except for friendship and she's with Valon. The only one I have ever loved is you."

"Don't. Please don't." Akira chocked, "I was there I saw you through the window as that slut marked her territory in your bed!"

He brokethrough her walls to pull her into his arms. Her fists beat as his chest weakly until her unwanted tears turned into a storm. Blood trickled down her arms from the broken needles, but she barely felt it until the storm passed. He gently stroked her long hair until she relaxed in his arms.

"Mai was the one who came to my home and tried to seduce me. I'm not sure why I let her kiss me or let it get as far as it did, except for some old feelings I never sorted through. Truth is I never kissed her back, all the action was from her until I pulled away to tell her to stop. It wasn't until she pushed me down that I realized she had no intention of listening to me. Though I didn't want to, I had to get rough to get her off me. Once she understood who I truly love, she left for New York on the red eye back to Valon. Kira, you're the one I love and I missed you so much."

Her eyes glistened with too many emotions to list when she searched for the truth in his hopeful eyes. Akira's lips trembled as she touched them to his. Chemistry flowed between them in the sweet forgiveness of their kiss. Sudden exhaustion from their drama caused her to become limp in his embrace. The door snapped open when laid her back down on the bed. Joey stepped out of the way while they tended their patient then he was lectured properly by the doctor.

Mokuba leaned against the wall in relief. The truth finally came out to set them free and repair their relationship that two people had tried to destroy. He cast a speculative glance at his brother, who had planted himself in a chair between the two beds. Aya had placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort while they waited for order to be restored. A crafty grin quirked the younger Kaiba's lips as his grayish blue eyes sparkled in anticipation. _'Now for phase two of my plan.'_

AKAKAK

'_Now that looks uncomfortable.'_ Akira tried not to snicker after she had woken up to see Seto asleep in a chair. _'Or rather draped over it.'_ His head lay against Aya's shoulder while his body was over the chair with one arm over the back and one on his stomach. Her nose wrinkled when she found the source of the odor that had woken her up. His feet were on her bed, minus his boots, and presented a temptation too great to ignore. An evil grin crossed her face when she traced the sole of his foot with her long fingernail.

Seto jerked and hit the floor with a startled yelp. Joey's voice joined Akira's in laughter at the disgruntled look that soon faded into relief. Mokuba and Aya woke up with a start. "What did I miss?"

Akira held her sore stomach. "The smell from Seto's feet woke me up so I decided on payback for the pranks he pulled when we were kids."

Joey wiped away a tear. "Good one, Ai."

"To think I had wanted you to regain your memory, Sis." Seto grumbled as he lent down to hug her.

The others smiled when she hugged him back. "Be careful for what you might wish for, huh."

"No joke." Mokuba agreed. "Big brother is stellar when it comes to payback so watch out, Sis."

Akira smiled as she ruffled his hair when he hugged her. "Thanks for the warning, Mokie, but I have a few tricks of my own. I should show you some of my work when I get out of here."

"Which won't be for a few days." Seto said sternly. "You collapsed due to severe malnutrition and dehydration. Care to tell us how starving yourself could solve anything?"

Her smile faded and she sighed. "I didn't do it on purpose, Seto. I've been so depressed lately and lost my appetite shortly after Kana died. It also became harder to sleep and even harder to hide my depression so I went to see a doctor. The sleep aids I got from him further affected my appetite and the depression meds further messed me up. Then with the other crap going on and extra work to avoid certain issues…"

Aya broke in. "You should of told us instead of trying to bury your feelings."

"Like what exactly? How foolish I was to accept a challenge to a version of Duel Monsters I had never played with an unfamiliar deck? Or what about a past porn collection that almost made it to the web? What reputation I had managed to earn would have been destroyed along with those I care about the most. Or the hell my life has become these past months?" Tears spilled down her cheeks as deep sadness replaced the anger. "What about the times I spent at the docks wondering what it'd be like to feel the cold water close over my head…to feel my last breath leave?"

Arms clutched her to a chest where she heard his heart beat wildly as the accent returned. "If it wasn't for my sista, I woulda drowned in dat same spot. It was one of da scariest things I went through and I couldn't bear it if I eva lost ya like dat."

Akira sniffed with the feeling of guilt that filled her. _'Maybe it would have been better if…'_ "No it wouldn't of been."

Joey lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Promise me you'll never think of suicide again. Or if you do, just think of everyone who cares about ya. I don't think Yugi could handle losing another friend ta death anytime soon. Remember how his eyes looked when we lost Tristian and then when Gramps died?"

She shivered when the image of haunted amethyst eyes dulled with tears crossed her mind. "Thinking and doing are two different things, Joey, but I promise. I'm so sorry that it all came out like this."

"Well, it explains why Duke was the one to call Yugi." Mokuba stated.

Akira stiffened with dread heavy in her heart. She looked away to bury her face into the pillow to hide from her shame. _'They must never know what I've done.' _"Would you mind if I go back to sleep? I'm still quite tired."

Joey looked at her uncertainly then stood in silent understanding. "No prob, Kira, this has all been a bit much with info overload and all."

Seto ruffled her hair then cast an apologetic look to Aya. "I have to get some work done so we'll see you girls later."


	8. C7:  Confessions

_AN Thank you, BrightestStar.. for your continued support of my stories and I'm glad someone is enjoying my tale. So as a gift, I will update early since I know how hard the wait for certain stories are. Enjoy. k_

**Confession**

An impatient rap on the door caused the girls to chime, "Come in!"

Joey poked his head in nervously. "Oi. You two ready to go yet?"

"What does it look like?" Akira laughed as she twirled to show off her outfit. "Though I'm not quite sure where Mika found the dress. Guess I'm lucky it's not pink."

He kissed her on the lips before she sat in the customary wheelchair. "You look beautiful in anything, Ai, though blue is definitely your color."

Aya laughed at her friend's blush. "So Seto was too scared to see if the scary pregnant lady and his crazy sister was ready?"

Joey smirked at the comment as they left the room. "Funny, but no. Pegasus called and you know how much he loves to talk to him."

His girlfriend snorted, "Yeah just a little better than Von Schroder."

He winced at the memory of his match in the KC tournament against him. "Yeah he is way more creepier than Pegasus."

"Either way, I suppose I should rescue my brother."

"Good idea. You can talk to him, Sis, before I throw my cell." Seto growled. "I need to finish signing you two out anyway."

"So what did you say to him, Pegasus?"

"_Why are you so suspicious, my dear friend? I'm so hurt." He said in an innocent tone._

She smirked. "Because I know your nature and you enjoy messing with him too much."

"_Alas, I can't fool one who's been trained in reading people."_

"Hn and I know full well you always have a reason for calling. First, why Seto?"

"_Because you haven't answered your cell for days and I was worried." Pegasus answered seriously._

She bit her lip. "Well I was in the hospital due to not taking care of myself and I may have misplaced my cell. Now what's the real reason?"

"_Hmmm. I'd lecture you if I weren't guilty of the same. Croquet has threatened to force feed me if need be." He said sarcastically. "Do you ever get the feeling that we missed something? The more I go over the facts, the more I'm convinced that the girl I found wasn't Kana."_

"Like she's still alive?"

"_Yes. I feel like I'm going crazy sometimes. Like she is telling me to keep looking."_

Akira sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You're not the only one since I ended up chasing a girl into an alley who looked just like Kana. There was so much fear in her eyes it haunts me."

"_What? Are you sure?"_

"I'm not real sure about anything anymore, but I did find something you need to see. I'll send it to you later. Look, I need to go since I see loads of questions in my family's eyes."

"_Thank you, my friend."_

"When were you going to tell me?" Seto demanded.

"When I had some sort of proof." She shot back. "Sides, so much stuff was happening and I thought I was going crazy. It was like I was being haunted by her."

"How long?" Mokuba asked.

"Several months, okay? Since shortly after Kana's alleged death." Tears threatened to spill so she ducked into the limo and curled up in the farthest corner. She leaned her forehead against the tinted window and rubbed her eyes. Soon everyone was inside and the limo pulled away.

"If Pegasus' theory is correct, then whey the drama? What point does it serve to make you believe she died?" Seto pointed out.

"Well, the guy does have enemies and all." Joey stated.

"Yes, but enough to kill an adopted child?"

"Dragons are possessive of their young." Aya said quietly.

"Wait, I thought she was an orphan like us." Mokuba said, confused. "Unless they molested her or something."

Akira's head shot up and she growled. "They better never touch her or I swear I'll neuter them! Death would be too good for those sick perverts after what they did to the girl they did kill!"

Joey placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kira, I know you loved her like a sister, but I get this feeling there's more to it than that."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "You're right. She's my daughter…"

AKAKAKA 

Akria tucked her feet under her on the couch. She took a sip of hot cocoa as she gathered her thoughts…

"Things had just stared getting bad with Kenji when an opportunity to escape came in the form of Duke Devlin. I was a birthday gift from his father and we got to know each other quite well. A part of me fell for him and convinced Duke to take me with him when he left for San Francisco. We were only there a few weeks when I fainted at Industrial Illusions. Pegasus had his own doctor run some tests. She determined I was two months pregnant. Duke wasn't pleased, but he stuck with me for a few months until his father recalled him to Tokyo for business.

Pegasus took me in for the remainder of my pregnancy. I shared my vision for CDR and he became its first supporter. Together we created the Crystal Dragon Card to seal our alliance. By the time Kana was born, I realized I would put her in danger if I kept her. I couldn't afford Kenji finding out about her, so Pegasus agreed to take her. He and Cecilia had always wanted a daughter, but her sudden illness then death stole that dream from them.

Not long after her birth Kenji found me in a coffee shop where I worked to hide my connection with Pegasus. He took me back and grew more possessive by forcing me to wear a dog collar. At first he'd lead me around by a leash and tied me up at night until he forced me to become Aki. It wasn't until later that I discovered how he had found me in the first place."

"Duke." Joey guessed.

"Yeah, he betrayed me. I saw him a few months later with his father and Kenji's father, but he avoided me as if I had never existed. Not long after, Kenji killed his father and we returned to Domino…the rest is history."

Seto and Mokuba walked over and hugged her. There were really no words to say so they gave their silent support. Joey and Aya joined them in one big group hug that would of seemed impossible not that long ago. Akira felt grateful for their support, but even that could never fully erase the guilt or hurt from her heart. Maybe one day…


	9. C8: Questions

**Questions**

The doorbell intoned deep within the mansion. Joey took a deep breath and released it in an attempt to calm his nerves. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to remember his perfectly thought out words from several months before. _'Damn. I shoulda taken notes.'_ All thoughts were driven from his mind when the woman of his dreams opened the door. A classic red dress hugged her in the right places and a flirty skirt showed off well-toned legs. His mouth opened and shut a few times before he managed to say, "Wow. At the benefit you were…but you're hot. Erm…beautifully sexy…Um can we go?"

Akira laughed at his sheepish expression then boldly checked him out. Black pants hugged his slim hips and a black blazer accented a simple red shirt. The total effect caused her breath to hitch in her throat and nearly made her speechless. She stepped closer to him and brushed her red lips against his. "Thanks, Joey. You look pretty hot yourself."

"Erm. You can thank Mokuba for that. He gave me few pointers."

"Hmmm maybe I will…later."

Joey reddened at her tone then offered his arm. "Shall we go then, lady fair?"

"That was corny." She chuckled as she took his arm. "So where are we going?"

"Nah uh. If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Akira settled in the soft leather seat with a secret smile. "You never did tell me what the occasion was."

He cast a glance at her as he drove toward the business district. "Do I need a special reaon to take my girl out other than we haven't been on a real date since the benefit?"

"Considering it was in an overly decorated ballroom with stuffy rich people and I had to have an escort. Not to mention my cell interrupted a perfect moonlit moment on a beautiful veranda."

"No doubt." Joey growled slightly at the memory then stopped in front of a new Italian restaurant.

Surprise hit her when the valet opened her door and she stepped out. The past five years had taught Akira of the finer things in life, but never had she expected Joey to bring her here. He gallantly took her arm to hide his pleasure at her shock. "Shall we?"

"Wow. Joey, this place is awesome. I'm surprised with its semi-casual atmosphere. A place like this is usually stuffy and snobbish."

Joey smirked. "As if I'd ever take you to such a place. I've been told that the view is worth it."

A waiter introduced himself then escorted them to an intimate table that overlooked the harbor at sunset. Akira smiled softly at the view and the candles on the cozy table. She blushed when Joey's knee brushed hers as he settled in the chair beside her. "You're definitely right about the view."

Just then an accented voice saved him from an immediate reply. "Joey, my man, so good to finally see you. I've been in Domino for six months and I've only seen you once. What gives?"

Joey laughed then returned the young man's hug. "Sorry, Vince, but a lot has been happening and I didn't find an opportunity before now."

He chuckled as he ruffled the blonde hair. "Hey I was just joking, man. You know I love messin' with ya."

"Whatever." Joey rolled his eyes then winked at his date. "Akira, this lug is my way distant cousin, Vince Malone. Vince, this is my girlfriend, Akira Kaiba."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malone." She said as she offered her hand.

Black eyes grew wide when he kissed her hand. "The pleasure is all mine and please call me Vince. You're moving up in the world, Joey, you better not lose this one or I'd go after her myself."

He reddened and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're bad, Vince, I could tell Laura just how bad."

Vince straitened with mock horror on his face. "Okay I hear red wine and two house specials on the house. That is if you invite me to the…"

"Sounds good and throw in breadsticks please." Joey cut in, relieved when his cousin took the hint and rushed off.

Akira hid her smirk by taking a sip of water. The candles cast a soft glow in her eyes and glistened in the tears that misted them. She could feel the tension from Joey as he cast awkward glances at her. A soft smile graced her lips when she looked into his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, Joey, and it seems a shame to waste such a romantic setting."

"What do you mean?" He feigned ignorance or innocence; she wasn't sure which.

"Some moments are best when taken as they come rather than waiting for a perfect time." She said pointedly.

His eyes cleared when Joey finally caught the hint then took her hands in his. "From the moment I first saw you there was a chemistry between us I didn't understand. Heck, it scared me until I knew the truth and boy was I relieved. Truth is, I can't imagine my life without you in it and it still kinda scares me how much I love you, Akira. Will you marry me?"

Her heart thudded in her chest when he pulled out a white gold ring with a simple light blue sapphire. She nodded with a squeeze of his hand as a sign of reassurance. "With all I have endured, I never expected to find someone I could ever say yes to without fear. Moments are meant to be taken and cherished with those you love. I love you so much, Joey."

"I'll take that as a yes." He said softly when he slipped the ring onto her left hand.

Akira's eyes shone with love as thy sealed their promise with a kiss. Applause shattered the moment then a jovial Vince broke in. "Ah, dessert first. Fine choice. Congratulations to my cus and his fiancé! To the bachelors of Domino, Seto Kaiba's sister is officially off the market!"

The young couples' faces burned in embarrassment at the collective groans among the patrons and staff. Akira rolled her eyes then shot Vince a manipulative grin. "I could let your last comment slide for a rich chocolate mousse."

Vince grinned sheepishly. "Deal. Oh, here's your wine and breadsticks. Your meal will be here shortly."

Akira laughed with a freedom and brilliance Joey had never seen in her. Sapphire eyes sparkled with an inner glow they hadn't possessed since she was a child. They suddenly widened with a sudden thought. "Joey, unless you want your friends to get the tabloid version of our engagement, we have to at lest tell Yugi tonight."

He shuddered in mock horror. "Yeah I'm not sure I want to face him or your brothers if they heard crazy rumors before the truth."

After their detour to see Yugi, they headed back to the mansion. The windshield wipers fought to keep up with the rain. Despite the headlights, Joey still leaned forward in an attempt to see through the sudden storm. Akira bit her lip nervously since storms still held bad memories for her. Relief filled her when she saw the creepy black gates of Kaiba Manor until the light shone on a small figure huddled in front of it. Wet, dirty blonde hair forced her from the car before it had come to a full stop. Akira knelt beside the body of a small child and turned her over. "Kana!"

The door opened to a wild-eyed mother with her limp child in numb arms. Seto already had the phone to his ear and Mokuba ran for towels. Her face was as white as the pillow under her head. Numb fingers shook when Akira pulled off her blood stained clothes. The cuts and bruises tore at her mother's heart as the heavy breathing filled the room. She bit her lip at the heat from the girl's skin that nearly seared her hand when she brushed away the wet strands. The child moaned softly, "Mommy."

Light glinted on the sapphire as she covered her face and sobbed. Arms surrounded her then drew her away when another presence entered with authority. Quiet voices surrounded her then faded away into the darkness.


	10. C9: Answers

**Answers**

Sunlight teased her eyelids to coax her awake. She groaned then snuggled into the warm arms that held her to escape back into her dreams. _'Wait, arms?'_ Sudden dread filled her until the familiar scent of his cologne brought her fully awake. A soft chuckle caused her to look up to someone she could get used to waking up to. His lips were warm on hers until memory of the night before returned. Mild disappointment then understanding flashed in his brown eyes when pulled back with a sigh.

Joey touched his love's face. "Don't look so worried, ai. Mokuba popped in a moment ago to tell me Kana is fine and should wake up soon."

Akira smiled then nuzzled his bare chest. "Thank you for staying with me, love."

"Hey, I wasn't going to leave you alone after you fainted." He chuckled. "Seto wasn't so thrilled with me staying in your bed, but the storm was too bad to go back into anyway. Even the doctor stayed the night and looked after Kana."

"Hmmmm. I have to call Pegasus soon and tell him about Kana, but it feels like I'm forgetting something."

"What the hell!?" Erupted from down the hall then her door flew open to an enraged Seto only seconds later. He waved the morning paper with a red face. "What did you do to my sister, Wheeler?"

"Damn, that's it." Akira muttered then reluctantly left the safety of Joey's arms and stood as he blustered in an attempt to explain.

"Kaiba, I'm not sure what they printed, but we were gonna avoid this last night then Kana and…"

"We're engaged, Seto, and I'm not pregnant or whatever the media said about us." She grinned happily as she help up her left hand.

The sunlight glinted on the sapphire before Seto engulfed them in a relieved hug. He then stepped away with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about overreacting, but any news of that sort so early in the morning is…well, disconcerting to say the least. I'm happy for you two."

"Finally! I thought Joey was never going to ask!" Mokuba laughed from behind his older brother. "I was beginning to think I'd have to go to drastic measures! Noah and I had a plan just in case."

"Hey be nice, Kiddo." Joey strode over to ruffle his hair. "We've had enough of a scare without adding Noah and plans in the same sentence!"

"Yeah what else have you been up to, little bro?" Akira asked playfully.

The younger Kaiba darted a quick glance at Seto when Aya joined them. "So I want my older siblings happy, is that a crime?"

Seto blushed then looped an arm around Aya's shoulders to see his brother's reaction. "Not from where I'm standing, but you're a little slow to the draw, Mokie."

Mokuba's mouth dropped and Akira's grin grew and spread to her eyes. She giggled at his expression then bounced on the balls of her feet with child-like glee. "I just love it when a plan comes together! From the moment you two finally met, I knew I made the right choice."

"What?!"

Akira smirked with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Truth is I planned on bringing Aya into the picture sooner, but circumstances changed the outcome and she met the wrong man. Then other complications came into the mix, but this actually turned out better than my original plan. I'm still happy with the outcome either way!"

Joey kissed her cheek while the others still attempted to recover from her hidden deviousness. "Hn. I think I'm going to like this whole new side of you. Just another faucet to your crazy personality."

"Yet you love me anyway." She winked then shoved him to the door. "Now everyone out so I can get dressed. Joey, borrow something else from Seto…though those silk pants are sexy on you."

"Okay, so something I did not need to know about my future brother-in-law!" Mokuba exclaimed before he escaped.

Akira smirked as she stepped into the shower. It was nice to finally have the strength to truly be herself again. The diabolical personality of Akira Kaiba, soon-to-be Akira Wheeler, was finally revealed with the loud off-key tone that echoed from her bathroom. Joey shuddered while he dried himself then muttered as he dressed in borrowed jeans. "Never a dull moment around the Kaibas."

The guest room door opened and Akira smiled at the doctor. "How is she?"

"Her temperature is near normal. She was awake earlier, but I told your brother to let you sleep."

"Thank you, Doctor, you may leave."

She pulled her laptop out of its case and set it on a table near the bed. The web cam was hooked up when small arms wrapped around her neck. "Akira, I missed you. I was so scared when the bad men took me from Daddy."

Akira turned and hugged the little girl with tears in her eyes. "I missed you too, Kana. They didn't hurt you did they?"

Kana buried her head in Akira's shoulder and shook her head. "The bad man made me play dress up and took my pictures. He also made me take lessons or he would hurt you and Daddy."

Her arms tightened around the small girl. "What kind of 'lessons'?"

"How to hurt people and survival training plus regular school. He hit me when I made mistakes, but Sara took most of my punishments."

"Was Sara your age?"

Kana looked up and shook her head. "Closer to yours. She has very long silver hair and crystal blue eyes. I thought she was my guardian angel."

Akira relaxed then smiled with wonder before her gaze darkened with memories. "She helped me out too. How did you rip your dress, Kana?"

"I crawled under the fence to run away and big mean scary dogs chased me." She grinned proudly. "But I still escaped and ran to the place where daddy said I'd be safe in Domino. I was so cold and sleepy; I fell asleep outside the gate. I hoped you'd find me, Mommy."

She drew in a sharp breath at the unexpected word and closed her eyes against the tears. Her heart beat faster as she tried to steady herself when Kana hugged her tight. "I'm sorry please don't be mad, but the other girls in my class have mommies and when they asked about mine I described you. I've always liked to pretend that you're my mommy and the things we'd do together, please don't hate me."

A tear slid down her cheek as Akira reopened her eyes to gaze into her daughter's teary ones. "Oh, honey, I could never be angry with or hate you. You just took my by surprise. I never expected you to see me as such. I love you, Kana, never forget that and I'm here whenever you want or need me."

Kana beamed then kissed her cheek. "Wait till I tell Daddy! I miss him."

"I know, it's time we see and talk to him." She smiled as she turned back to the laptop to sign on.

"How can we see and talk to him at the same time?" The little girl asked doubtfully as she crawled into her mommy's lap.

Akira chuckled when she fixed the neck of the t-shirt Kana had slept in. She inhaled her scent as they waited for Pegasus to answer their request. "Wait and see, sweetie, hopefully he's still online."

An exhausted and worn Pegasus appeared on the screen then gasped. "Kana? Baby girl, is that really you?"

"Yes, Daddy. I got away from the scary man and found the place you told me to go to. I woke up in a big room and a nice man told me Mommy was here, but was asleep and I'd see her when she woke up."

"Mommy?!" Pegasus exclaimed.

Kana sighed with a nervous grin. "I didn't mean to, but I accidentally called Kira what my heart calls her. She wasn't mad though and told me she loved me."

"We'll explain everything when you get to Domino, Pegasus." Akira said with a slight warning in her tone. "Also, you'll be staying with us at Kaiba Manor."

"Are you sure, Akira? Is Kaiba okay with it?"

"He'll have to be since Kana and you are family now. It's only fair she gets to know her uncles, future aunt, and future step-father." She stated.

Pegasus stared at the ring that sparkled on her left hand then chuckled. "I can see I missed a lot behind the scenes. You can tell me the whole story when I get there tomorrow. Congratulations to you and Joseph, I'm glad you finally found someone who makes you happy."

"Thank you, Pegasus, see you soon."


	11. C10: Family

**Family**

'_The impossible had been achieved.' _Akira sighed with satisfaction. "You do know it will never last."

She cast an annoyed glance at her stepbrother. "Party pooper. Though the same could have been said about Joey and Seto's truce turned friendship. Sides I don't expect them to totally get over past torture and annoyances, just a truce with Pegasus for Kana's sake."

"And yours, but this has to be one of your craziest ideas yet."

"Hey, you weren't complaining about my schemes when we were kids. Just don't forget who's truly responsible for you even to be able to join the party instead of being trapped in a nearby screen." Akira shot back.

"Yeah, your endless obsession with sci-fi." Noah retorted, "Must be why you and Joey get along so well."

"Watch it, cyber punk." Her expression turned thoughtful. "By the way, did you ever find out who had been holding Kana and why?"

He grinned then said cryptically, "It's been taken care of, Kira, consider it an engagement gift."

Akira shook her head at his evil undertones. "So maybe I don't need to know everything. Just so it doesn't bite us in the ass later. Thanks, Noah."

"No worries. Just enjoy life for a change, you've earned it and then some."

"I plan on it. Guess I should start with returning to the party and find my partner in crime."

Noah snorted as she left the stairs. "Which one?"

"I heard that!" Akira yelled then spotted her best friend who wore a dazed expression on her face. "Hey, Aya, you okay?"

"Hm?" Aya laughed nervously as she hid her hand behind her back. "I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess."

"You know, I never did tell Seto or Joey the real reason I don't compete." She studied her friend slyly then smirked at Aya's reaction to Seto's name.

"Which is?" Seto asked as he and Joey joined them.

"The same reason I remained Aki in school until I graduated and rarely speak in public." Akira shrugged. "I never saw the point of being in the spotlight unless I could share it. Which is why this party is for two couples instead of one."

"I don't know what you mean." Aya tried to avoid the meaning of her words.

A slim hand captured Aya's hidden left hand to reveal a simple solitaire. Akira smirked at their almost guilty expressions. "Some moments are meant to be shared, which I hope can include our special day."

Aya blushed and glanced at Seto. "A double ceremony would be perfect."

"And we'd only have to do the whole mess once. Please, Big Brother?" Blue eyes glistened expertly under the chandeliers light.

Seto shook his head with a laugh. "Only if you don't mind doing it before the baby is born."

Both brides-to-be smiled broadly. "Great! Long engagements are boring and overrated anyway."

"Not to mention that I hate shopping so now all we need is a wedding planner and I have a dress designer already in mind." Akira said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Joey shivered. "Not sure I like that look in your eye. Do I truly even _want_ to know?"

"You'll see, Hun."

He shuddered at certain memories. "Now I know I don't want to know as long as it doesn't involve a trip to New York."

"Do you really think I'm that devious?" She feigned innocence.

"Yes!" They chorused.

**AKAKAK**

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Mrs. Wheeler." Joey murmured into her neck.

"Hmmm. Yes, Aya's cousin did a good job planning. At first I wondered at her sanity in picking Valentine originals, but it turned out fine." Akira sighed.

"Fine? You made me want to skip the ceremony and go straight to dessert." He said as he kissed a tender spot.

"Big Brother, you can't corrupt those poor babies! It's a nursery for goodness sakes!"

Joey groaned when Akira agreed. "Listen to your sister, Joey. Serenity, I never did get to thank you for coming even if the wedding did have an untraditional end."

"Yeah having your new sister-in-law go into labor partway through your vows doesn't happen that often." Serenity said sympathetically.

"Who knew my little nephew was going to be a stinker and arrive early?" She chuckled. "Ah well nothing about it was traditional since the brides wore pale blue instead of white."

"But the white lace dragon overlays were beautiful." Her other new sister-in-law sighed dreamily.

"Hey, there he is." Joey said then the girls and other family turned back to the long window.

Tears sparkled in her eyes as Seto brought a bundle wrapped in blue to the window. The proud papa had the widest grin ever seen by anyone, other than his siblings since before the orphanage. "Everyone, meet Aki Kaiba. Aki, this is your crazy family while some are crazier than others."

"I resent that, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus said as held Kana up so she could see her new cousin.

"Wow, his eyes are the same color as yours, Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed in shock as the baby studied them with a steady gaze before going back to sleep.

"Amazing isn't he? Aya's doing fine as well, she wants to see Akira when she wakes up. It was her idea to name him after his aunt."

"He's beautiful, Seto, congratulations." Akira beamed through her tears.

Joey's arms tightened around his wife as her mind drifted to another baby she had held long ago. She glanced at Kana and felt relief that there were no traces of the one who spawned her in the young child. Just like there was none in the new baby in her brother's arms. With each blessing she counted, Akira finally let go of the old, scarred past. New life was born from those scars. New hope flooded her with the joy in their eyes. Not an ending, but a new beginning with those she loved the most.

_**Fin**_

****

_**AN **Thus concludes Akira's story...for now at least so I hoped you enjoyed it. I will be revisiting an old storyline of mine soon under name change and construction. As always, I don't follow each arc too closely since each character is unique and gives their own spin to the story (since sometimes they tell me what is to happen, ne). Well gotta go to choir so until next time...k_


End file.
